The Song For Us
by Mozu The Cookie Spirit
Summary: 'The two of us get silent when we are parting. The last feeling we tell each other. See you. "Thanks", "Sorry" It's all over now, I won't cry…' Their relationship should have been extinct. However. . . Despite a new girlfriend Len have, and a peaceful life Miku yet to enjoy - the two found themselves getting lonelier. After all, break-ups are nothing but a new start. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Cookie Addiction had changed her name to Mozu The Cookie Spirit, please be noted.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while! I tend to procrastinate a lot! So, this story is for B.A.G.-GOMEZ's contest, and I'm writing it for 3-5 chapters, no extras. Sorry! But I have more work to do!**

**Plus, this is a song-based fic, not a songfic. OKAY? However, I'm not following the songs entirely. Songs I used is by Honeyworks Productions ; Crybaby Boyfriend, Like Dislike and Beginning's Goodbye.**

**The pairings will be RinLen at first, just one chappie. . . and then Rin will be an outcast in the other chapters. Wait, don't hate me or flame me out of my evilness. I only hate her voice because she's squeaky when she sings! And there will be LenMiku and MikuoRin at the end. Happy? GTFO RINLEN FANS BTW!**

**Disclaimer : I had kidnapped the creator, and now I am the new Master. *laugh sinisterly***

* * *

_The two of us get silent when we are parting_

_The last feeling we tell each other_

_See you_

"_Thanks" "Sorry"_

_It's all over now, I won't cry…_

_. . ._

The Song For Us

Chapter 1

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this, she told herself. Things changed. Either to worst or better, she didn't know. She didn't want to know. Of course, her heart wrenched in pain, jealousy; God knows what feelings aside. But. . . in the end – it was her own fault. Her decisions. No, screw that; _their _decisions had caused the changes.

Two years ago, she moved away to leave a person of beloved. The conclusion was simple, they broke up – with tears and smile – who knows if that was regret or relief. But, for certain, it sure was painful. Both Miku and Len knew that. Despite that, there was still a road to walk on, right? The two had to move on, correct?

Hatsune Miku always had considered that she had moved on. But after two years of coming back to the city that haunts her memories even until today. It sucks. It horrified her when the memories lingered into her mind like a videotape.

But so do Kagamine Len. Yes, he had a girlfriend – much more different than two years ago. Albeit that; a certain teal-haired person sprang back from the back of his mind right away to the flash of his icy eyes. He felt his heart lurched, but he continued his day like anyone norm would.

. . .

Monday went like normal for the tealette; waking up, dressed, breakfast, and go to school. Albeit today turned out to have a little changes in her daily routine. Firstly, she's new girl in town. Next, her cousin – Hatsune Mikuo was going to live in her house starting today. Wondering why? His parents were involved in an accident recently – big truck, drunk driver, wrong side of the road – death. Simple as that, and flew he went to Tokyo, and welcome to her humble abode. Wait, forget that. She moved in recently too. And what's more surprising? Hatsune Mikuo wasn't that sad, emo boy when he arrived in the residence. Probably, because of his parents' issues and step-daddy abuses, I guess.

And so, the youth's slightest change of normalities was just to force him out of bed and go to school with her. Indeed, Miku thought it was an easy job. . . when it turned out to be a hell lots of trouble for her. Therefore, her perfect day was ruined because;

One, her bento was left in the house just because she was late.

Oh, the second one is mentioned up there – late. Haha.

Third, she saw Len.

Len. . .

Fucking ex-boyfriend in front of the gate. Bother that, why must she attend the same school as him?

The two changed glances for a second; Miku's nervous and Len's shocked – and then went back to their usual days. Like nothing had happened. However, to tell the truth; nothing did happen, right?

But Rin, the blonde sixteen-year old who happened to be Len's girl noticed a slight differ in the male's mood. The way he looked really scornful today just noted her something must had occurred. Or something triggered him. The past? Maybe. Linking her arms to Len's, she dared herself questioning, "Is something wrong?"

The other blonde shook his head, and a smile sent to the shorter one. "Nothing, Rin. . .", he patted her, "Thanks for worrying," and kissed her on the cheeks. The sudden actions caused a slight havoc – students whispering out of fangirling or fanboying or stuffs, spreading rumours like wildfire. But a person behind just tended to be quiet and left.

Miku had enough. Her strides fastened as she approached her locker, breathings hitched to the point where she seemed to be panting. The girl stood like statue for a while. Just doing nothing, literally. However, in truth, she was calming her brain – fuck her brain – from exploding. In short, calming her temper. Neither she realized, a minute passed, two minutes passed. . . until she noticed the time was a start of first period. Well, fuck! This must be her fourth unfortunate attempts. And now, Miku was running like a madman. She arrived late as she predicted. Her fucking first day in Yamaha High was ruined. Well, fuck that.

"Um, and you are?", the teacher was a woman with short, brown hair and eyes. For a teacher, she dressed really inappropriate, but Miku didn't want to mention that. She detest detention, after all.

Taking a breathe deeply, she introduced herself, "I'm Hatsune Miku, and I'm a new student –"

"Screw that! You forgot about me!"

Ah, shit. She forgot about her cousin. They both moved in latterly, so he must be a new student too – Arghhh! – whatever. . .

Said sensei doesn't look pleased. The way her eyebrows twitched as they arched had proved she was more than frustrated. Plus, when she clicked her tongue and arms folded. Body language – you ain't need words to express how angry you are.

"Well, well. . . I am not amused regarding of your attitude. . . and your habits of getting late?", she clacked her tongue.

"I. . . I apologize, ma'am. . . I won't do that a-again," sincerely, the girl bowed. Mikuo said nothing. Son of a bitch he is, Miku gritted her teeth out of frustration. Sighing, the teacher beckoned them to go inside.

And fifth unlucky attempts; empty seat was right next to Kagamine Len.

The tealette almost cursed, albeit the words slipped merely under her breathe – inaudibly, I mean – but the blonde was sharp enough to catch it. Dropping her bag and books to their respective place, she settled on her seat. Bluish-green eyes glazed over, to Mikuo's, and then cornered to the person beside her. A scowl began to form on her lips, obviously not pleased.

How irony, she thought. The two were together years ago, and broke up willingly. Then, how did things went awkward? Because Miku just pop out in the worst case scenario? Because Rin shouldn't be with Len? Hell, the two were thinking of each other currently. It's called hypocrisy, but none could help it. . . correct?

The two said nothing in return, but they were glad of the silence surrounding them. However, none of the two could try to stop themselves from sending glances to each other. Icy blue meeting summer green. Somehow. . . there are times when stare could hurt too.

Yet, they continued their battles despite the matter said above.

* * *

.

Night passed by in silence for Miku. Huddling comfortably by the lump of sheets and pillows and stuffed bunnies and bears and cats, half of them gifted from Len; summer eyes glared at the text shown on the screen of her iPhone5.

_Do you have someone that you like?_

Typed one year ago, and was never sent. _As if, _she thought meekly. At first, she was intrigued by typing that. Though, after five seconds passed; she felt like smashing her phone into pieces.

Apparently, the question is not needed any longer. She had her answers, and that's fine. Her index finger quickly pressed 'delete'. Groaning heavily, she stared again at her cellphone. Len's number was still there. Unchanged. But she didn't have the guts to call him. After all, he have. . .

"Ugh! Move on, Miku!", she grumbled, throwing her head towards a pillow. Another sigh was released, for a goddamn thousand time, probably. "I'm tired. . . of this."

The girl then, found herself sleeping with tears streaming down her face.

. . .

Texting had made his eyes teary, visions getting blurred. He may passed out from fatigue any sooner, if not the urge of keep texting would not pull his energy from draining away. Rin is sweet and all, but. . . something was missing in his current love-life.

It wasn't enough.

But Len doesn't know what.

Glancing towards his desk, he groaned lazily. Homework, homework, homework. Shitty homework. And then, something hit him – Hatsune Miku. . .

Ah, oh no. . . Brain is shoving memories again! The blonde almost slapped himself, but he didn't. Well, fortunately he was not a masochist. Instead, Len hauled himself up from the bed of dark blue sheets, and crawled to his desk. Feeling bored, he pulled the chest of drawers, one by one. Until the last one revealed a certain photo that showed two people hugging, laughing sincerely with tears swelling in their eyes, so happy despite them half-crying. . .

Him and Miku.

Together.

The picture reminded him of their last day. . . in a relationship.

It hurts a lot to let go, but it was for both's sake. Otherwise, relationship would turn to worst – so they had to step forward.

They had to.

But deep inside, they don't want to let each others' hands go.

* * *

_Hate, hate, hate._

_Something I know well._

_The habit of acting tough. . . I just can't say it, can I?_

* * *

"_Hey Miku!", a certain blonde male beckoned his girlfriend to shuffle closer to him. Apparently, she was dressed beautifully – white cardigan and pink dress – simple and all, but she was perfect._

_The tealette headed closer. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, her lips parted to ask, "What is it, Len -!", but the blonde immediately shoved ice cream into her lips. Choking, she stumbled a few paces back._

"_What the hell was that fo -?!"_

"_Aha! You just indirect kissed me, hun~", he cooed, patting the girl's head, fingers sliding through strands of summer-leaf tresses. Len kissed her for real this time, only to send the tealette red-faced._

_._

_._

_._

_Miku was concerned. Damn concerned of her boyfriend. They had agreed to watch Titanic together, but none had expect it to be like this._

_Len was crying. Like hell, he was sobbing and whimpering and muttering and hiccupping. Therefore, creating a scene in the cinema. And there was his girlfriend, doing nothing but watched him in sad eyes._

_He always had been a crybaby after all._

_In the end, neither did she realize a tear rolled from her green eyes. Upon noticing, a smile quirked and she nudged towards the blonde. "Lookie Len, we're crying together! Isn't is sweet?"_

_Frowns lifted into laughs._

_At that moment, that was what matters._

_._

_._

_._

_Len had agreed to stay over her house. Most importantly, not to cry. But here he is, being a jerk. He was sobbing hard, burying his face on the pillow, refused to face his girlfriend. They had played Silent Hill, and fuck, he was scarred – he pissed his pants off._

"_Len. . . It's okay. . ."_

"_Mfmh. . . Mofh Moffkhay. . . (It's not okay)", he mumbled. The tealette stroked the shining gold cascades, enjoying the smooth trails. She leaned down to kiss him, continuing her strokes as it worked on soothing him. "Look Len, I'm crying too! Isn't the game scary? Hey, wanna share pancakes together?"_

_The word 'pancake' worked. Len lifted his head slowly, blue eyes glazed over green. Instantly, he smiled and sprang forward, only to tackle the tealette. She screamed and struggled and laughed, both of them did. It went for minutes, until they parted, panting heavily. Miku punched Len by his arm, giggling, "You idiot! Next time I won't cheer you up again!"_

"_Nah, I would go for a kiss. . ."_

_Miku threw a cushion towards his face, "Kiss that!" And they continued their antics once again._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey, Miku. . . Don't you think my hair's too long?", Len mused, glaring at his reflection by the mirror. His skin was smooth – like a girl. And the thought of his long hair just make it worst. The only thing that would make him manly was his chiselled jaw, perfectly build. Although, being a romantic person Miku is, she loved every single thing of her man. Meanwhile, the girl just stared at him for a moment, enjoying the sight of his handsome features, and strong body. Her fingers played with her own tresses; seafoam-like waves being tied in pony-style._

_The two of them were in Len's room. Miku sat on his desk at ease – not like her boyfriend cared anyway – and Len stood in front of a human-sized mirror. The girl wasn't that excited of seeing his room, like any other girls would, if those girls were in it. Rather, she was relaxed, content. . . that calm demeanor that Len always adore._

"_I think it's cool," she mused, her lips curling. Unsatisfied of the answer, Len gave her a scornful look; that kind of expression of a mom when she saw her child broke a vase. The tealette laughed, brushing green locks off her cheeks. "Oh, I got an idea!", her face lightened, "Let me give you a haircut!"_

_A couple of minutes rushed by, with Miku stumbling here and there, grabbing scissors and hairclips and stuffs. To be truthful, this happened to be her first experience of doing some barber-work. But she was delighted to try. And oh well – Len wouldn't mind if it was her._

_Hours passed, and the result was well. . . – leaving a particular girl crying of guilt. It wasn't that bad, Len thought. His golden locks just turned out to have mismatch bangs and side-hair, but the teal-haired was damn furious._

_Slender fingers smoothed over baby-soft cheeks, doing his best attempt to soothe her. Said Len as those fingers travelled to her silky hair; "Shhh Miku, it's all right. The haircut's perfect."_

"_N-n-noooo. . .", she whimpered, tears soaking her pants as she sat with her face buried on knees. "I'm b-bad at it, your hair s-s-suc. . .k. . becauu –", her breathes hitched as nostrils were out of oxygen. The blonde sighed, replied nothing, but continued to pat her. Within minutes, Len heard nothing but soft exhales. He leaned down to check, only to find a sleeping girl. He laughed._

"_Silly girl. . ." Leaning his body to the ground, Len lied down just beside her. Both settled down comfortably on the furry, black carpet – made out of bear's fur, they said – and he too shared a slumber with Miku, whilst arms curled around the tealette's slender waist._

_Shuffling closer, he breathed out, "I love you," close to her ears, though he knew it was inaudible to the girl. For now._

_But words doesn't matter when it comes to the two of them._

* * *

BAM!

Len fell headfirst; cheeks meeting the floorboards with a loud thud. He groaned, left hand brought up to the top his head to massage it. The blonde reminisced his dreams, scanning them like pictures in his brain.

Oh God, why the hell must you send me those terrible dreams, he mentally snarled.

Icy blue eyes reverted to the desk, the picture of two stared at him like ghosts. A scowl touched his lips, and he regrettably huffed – a particular teal-haired girl was forming at the back of his mind.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the said person was having a mess in her bedroom. Pillows and duvet was discarded to the floorboards. Sheets were a crumpling mess beneath her. Green locks tousled in disarray directions, and Miku panted hardly.

"Why is. . . Why am I. . .?", her words jumbled similarly to her thoughts. She wasn't exactly thinking straight. Not when a videotape of past realm was played in her dreams – no, no, no, no! She didn't want to think about that now. Miku must forget; but. . .

The dreams. Herself. Len.

They looked so happy together. Used to be, however. B-b-but why must she be thinking about that now?

Why?

* * *

_Torn._

_A melody spills forth, that same old song,_

_Time._

_Having to recount those same moments far too much,_

_Forgetting is hard,_

_That sound of you. . ._

_Seems to have come flooding back once more._

* * *

He have to do this, he breathed. The blonde tilted his body, his head facing underneath his bed. Hands then, pulled out a little sachet – not that little, but it's not big too – and pulled out a stuff bear inside. The ears were whimsical – as it was replaced with hearts. And the colour was a soft pale cream.

Placing the stuffed toy right close to his nostrils, he gave a hard sniff.

"It smells. . . just like her."

And for the first of two years, a genuine smile curled, and he grinned just oh-so-happily.

.

.

.

Ah, Miku was having a dilemma. Those summer-green pools were lidded with waters for now. She can't find it – that panda thingy. It was a. . . – it was a remarkable gift. The most important thing she treasured at this moment.

Upon her quick, haste paces; she tripped on her suitcase. With more curses or so, an idea lit up her head – and she checked the case. Right underneath, laid a sachet. The teal-haired teen almost screamed of joy; if not for the time blared in her alarm clock was 2:45 a.m. Fingers slid over the smooth, diaphanous material and pulled a soft plush panda – average size to fit in a 9.5 inches bag – and have black hearts replacing their ears. She remembered another similar plush, but someone occasionally owned it. Oh, not like she cared. The sixteen-year old hugged the so-called gift, squirming and shivering in pure excitement and relieve.

Almost in hurry, she kissed the panda, smelling the odour of a certain familiar. Miku chuckled in delight, and swiftly, she hauled herself up and headed to bed once again.

For now, the two didn't mind of having those dreams again. Just as long as they won't admit to anyone. Or most importantly. . . to each other.

* * *

_The movies we saw together,_

_The pancakes we shared,_

_Those carefree memories poked and poked at the balloon that is my heart,_

_Cloudy, with a chance of tears. . ._

* * *

So basically, this story is simply about entwining them back together again.

Simple, isn't it?

Or well. . . dear friends. . . how about we see the results first?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Cookie-chan : Hm, I'm making this short. Heheheh. Three chapters, is it a deal? Anyway, who cried watching the PV of Beginning's Goodbye! I hate Rin for intervening, but then again, it isn't her fault. Though, I do really hate her for sure. :/ Natural instinct, I guess.**

**Len : No, real shit, man. This girl hates my sister because of the fans only.**

**Cookie-chan : *On the way of clicking delete on Rin's program* You wanna be alone, Len? *evil grin***

**Len : Oh motherfucker, she's being nuts!? Miku, do the thing please! *jumps towards Cookie-chan* I WON'T LET YOU KILL MAH SISTAHHH!**

**Cookie-chan : MWAHAHAHAHA! COME AND GET IT, COME AND GET IT, NANANANA~!**

**Miku : Errhhh. . . Review please? Just please. . . Ignore this two. (-_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Effing three reviews are awesome! I LOVE YOU, PREENNNZZZZZ~! *shows creepy-pedo face* Oh well, second chapter upppiee! And I assure you the happiness in this story!**

**Thanks to :**

**awesomedt**

**Hana Okita**

**zhane17**

**B.A.G-GOMEZ**

**Forene**

**Elise The Writing Desk**

**For the reviews. You guys are the best! *gives Justin Bieber doll* You may, or you can. . . burn him. OHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~~**

**Fine! I'm finishing this first! Then, I'll work up on A Secret Mischief!**

**B.A.G-GOMEZ, HERE I COMEEEEE!**

**P.S, I'm listening to tons of Len ft Miku songs here. Care to tell me any music suggestions? People? ;D**

**PS, can someone tell me what's quartz is? I google it and it's like a diamond or something. And that's very illogical for Len to buy. . . a diamond. I mean remember? Like Dislike PV, where Len bought Rin a rainbow quartz? I used to think that it's chocolate. GAAHHH!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid or the characters. Wait, everyone can own them. Buy their program, sheeeeshhhh~**

***man in suits and a military aims gun***

**Well, motherfuc –**

* * *

_All you can do for me is snuggling up to and showing me your smile,_

_You who hates to lose_

_On a crossover bridge of memories I walk with you_

_As it is separated, I have to say it now_

_I lower my eyes alone when we are parting_

_I knew you would say that. But they won't stop_

_Where is your "love" now? It's running through my fingers_

_. . ._

The Song For Us

Chapter 2

* * *

_What is this cold?, _Miku thought amidst sleep. She could feel harsh airs slapping the milky white skin. The tealette shivered. _Weird, I thought I'm sleeping with duvet tonight._

A queer, tingling sensation crept out to her nostrils; and as they flared; she released a sneeze without warning. It made her wake with a jump, her chest painful from the sudden action. Despite the cold, her body felt so warm. . . A scowl dawned on the sleepy face, obviously unpleased with the fact that she had a cold. Albeit that, she still would want to go to school tomorrow. Or. . . is it tomorrow?

Cocking her head to the side, forest green orbs were staring at an alarm clock blaring the time 4.12 a.m., before those bright pools averted her attention towards an opened window. Oh, fucking great – she forgot to close her window last night, like she would do every night. But then, last night she was having her mourning session over a shitty ex-boyfriend, so yeah. . . Hello flu.

As a complaining groan escaped her lips, Miku settled back to her covers. Within minutes, as her eyes shut close; her breathes became gentler and softer, albeit there was that mucus thingy inside her nose, and the teal-haired was soon drifted into Dreamland. . .

.

.

.

Morning came as usual. As always, everything was fresher than ever. . . except for you, of course. The tealette moaned as she shuffled away from her bed. Trying not to drag her feet, she sulked when facing the mirror. She looked like a zombie, but apparently, she was sick anyway. The girl had to spend a long time dressing, as her body was weak, fingers trembling – and by the time she was ever ready – Mikuo had already left her. Fuck that bitch. Or so she thought.

And again, by the time she approached school; first period had already started. Luckily though, it wasn't that brunette who taught her class this morning. Instead, it was a nice-looking man who was indeed nice, named Mr Shion. Plus, he was funny in a way that made you adored him, like every student would adore a teacher. N-not in a romantic way. Unless you readers are some student-teacher fanatics. But still, when she arrived, the class was quiet – like they had did it on purpose just to make an eerie commotion – or whatever. Moreover, that Shion mister did asked her of her reasons;

"Miss Hatsune, care to tell me why you're late?", his tone wasn't soft. But it wasn't angry either. It was just a calm, curious tone – like a child's. Honestly, Miku preferred him than that brown-haired bitc – I mean woman. I said woman. Yeah, woman.

Miku licked her lips nervously, eyes trailing over the class to see the students staring towards her like she's a wild animal on loose. "I – I was sick. But I still insist on going to school, despite my lateness. So, I. . . I truly apologize, sir. . . uh. . ."

"Shion."

"Sir Shion."

Gosh, she was stuttering like a fool. Her palms were sweaty, and her heart pounding very wildly. As she stepped inside the class, the tealette became fully aware that Len was absent for today. _Why is that?_, she almost found herself pouting – the way her bottom lip poked out – it became obvious.

Nonetheless, the girl spent her time snoozing, since her sickness had kicked in just recently. Soon after, right after the last period rang its bell, signaling the end of the day; she woke up.

"Wha. . .?"

"Miku –. . .?", a tiny voice spoke. Tilting her head upwards, Miku was met with a girl of short blonde pigtails hanging loosely by the neck – barely reaching the shoulders, sided bangs clipped neatly – and azure eyes, perfectly round-shaped eyes. Ah. It was Kagene Rin.

The tealette gave a confused "Hm?" towards the female blonde. Amidst blurry visions, she almost thought that blonde was Len. Well, to be truthful, that sounded a little bit psychotic. But, whatever. "What is it that you want?", said the teal-haired girl nearly too rude.

"The class rep wants me to give you this. He said he wanted to leave early because of tuition, and that you were sick. . ." replied her, the answer was a long list, and it took moments to register into Miku's head. Rin handed the teen a bunch of papers – notes and assignments – to be exact. A tender smile danced, lightened the sick face of Miku. Frankly, the blonde female almost feel envious. Miku was very beautiful. And she was not to that point.

Exhaling, the shorter girl lit up a glad smile. "I'm leaving now, I'm visiting Len's house since he's sick today."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?"

Oh, she said it aloud. The tealette almost slapped herself. The keyword being 'almost'. Besides, this girl wanted to visit Len's house? Miku could feel her jealousy rising, and her head went fuzzy for a minute and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Why?", Rin asked in curiosity. The short-haired had hoped that instead of saying "I'm coming with you", she'll just shrug it off, and. . . bye-bye. But I guess granted wishes doesn't exist, and the answer was opposite.

"I'm coming with you."

Oh wow, thank you very much. . .

* * *

The two needed to take a train to head to Len's residence. Miku stated that Len lived quite far because of his father's work. And now, she was babbling about something else again. In truth, the blonde wasn't listening, she was far too busy thinking.

This girl. . . is dangerous. Well, to her, by the way. Though, it's true – the Hatsune female knew almost too much about Len. And to be frank, she know none. The blonde met Len a few months ago, because of his constant flirts and stalks, she had enough – she had given in. And she gave him a chance to be in a relationship. At first, it was only for sympathy. But as time grew by, Rin caught herself falling – slowly and slowly – towards the other blonde. He. . . He was kind. Protective. Funny – I mean, funny weird. . . in a good way, I can assure you. And he wasn't that bad-looking either. I mean, by the way his shining golden locks tousled, messily but not messy, and that sapphire-like eyes.

But she knew nothing about him, despite her feels for him. Neither did he bothered to tell her anything, or showing her. It almost seems like. . . he – he was trying to forget something. As if by cue, Miku came. Now, she know what Len had been so desperate to success. He's trying to forget Miku.

But we all knew he can't.

Even Rin had figured it out easily. Yesterday. His scornful look was so obvious, but she pretended to be obnoxious. When in secret, she was stalking – I. . . I mean tracing. . . uh, st-stalking Miku. Gaining information about her from other people who had longed friends with her boyfriend.

They used to be lovers. Childhood sweethearts. That kind of thing you saw in PS I Love You reflected in her eyes now. (Well, except that PS I Love You is that Gerry's dead, and Len isn't). And it rose that jealousy level of hers to the highest level, but being a good person she is, the blonde chose to stay quiet.

Her mind averted to other thoughts. She remembered the day when Len gave her something she treasured until now. . .

* * *

"_You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz on the way home,_

_I saw you looking at it,_

_It's opposite from the school road, but don't worry about it."_

"_Ah - really?! I really don't like your type,_

_Is that why I'm reacting so much?_

_I see, so I suddenly got your sweet side and now I'm shaking and upset."_

_. . ._

* * *

_Rin knew he was following. However, she didn't mind that for now. It seems that she had grown used to being stalked, and it felt wonderful by the way, like you have a bodyguard. Or something like that. By now, the girl was strolling at the city. She told her mom that she'll be out late again, and as always – being a loner she was – the female blonde hanging out by herself. Walking past shops and boutiques, the girl halted as azure eyes lightened up to see the shop she favored. It was a diamond shops, the kind that sells bracelets and necklaces of gold and silver and rare diamonds. Oh, that kind where only wealthy people enters. Bitchy shop, indeed. Pacing towards the shop, Rin blared her gaze through the window – her sight fixed on a quartz._

_She completely ignored Len now. He was, apparently, hiding behind a lamp post. The taller blonde saw what she was gawking at. A smirk curled and an idea lit up in his head._

_The next day, before Rin enters the classroom – she could hear the amused gazes and chatters of students inside. Curious as hell, she stormed in the class just to face a big surprise. Len, that total freak, was surrounded by people amongst their ages, girls for most. Right at the moment she entered, she felt like a movie really. Five feet away, Len stood facing her with an average-sized box on his palm. Before anything, the girl could only shriek;_

"_Ehhh?! Marriage?!"_

_Students gasped and chittered. False rumors were starting soon, and Rin yelled for a stop. They did, and the class turned an eerie silence. Not even a muster of apology. Nothing. Except five seconds later, Len was laughing his ass off. Arghh – that jerk!_

"_Silly Rin, this box is too big to fit a small ring," he answered coolly._

"_Eh? E-eh? T-th-then? W-w-wha-what is that?!"_

_The taller blonde huffed, pretending to be regretful or something. Meanwhile, Rin was twitching in anger. Slowly, he opened the box, revealing a. . . revealing a. . ._

"_QUARTZ!", Rin gaped. She was freaking out loud, not that she cared. The students were cheering and laughing, until the moment was interrupted by Meiko-sensei entering the class. What a cockblock. Psh._

* * *

"Um. . . Rin? Kagene Rin? Rin-Rin?"

_Rin-Rin?_, her thoughts snapped, and the blonde went back to reality. . . only to face two tealettes. "What the motherfuck. . .?"

Miku laughed. The other tealette just showed a cocky smirk that made Rin wanting to punch his face. . . or worst. . . kick his balls. Yeah, she do that. "Right, I forgot. . . this is my cousin, Hatsune Mikuo. It's a sort of coincidence we met him, by the way," introduced Miku.

"Hey there, Rin-Rin~"

"Shut it, or else," said the blonde through gritting teeth. It just reminded her of Len, that kind of Len a few of months ago. A Cheshire-like grin spread on his lips, "Oh right", adding, "Princess."

Huffing, the younger teal-haired broke the tension around the two. Well, she hated serious, heated arguments by the way. "Enough you two, especially you," she snapped at Mikuo, and he winced, albeit playfully.

What a total asshole, Rin thought in frustration.

.

.

.

Finally, Miku and Rin arrived at Len's house. Whereas, Mikuo had gone to his friend's house to sleepover that, which Miku gladly heard that. She had heard from Mom; he's that kind of jerk who refuses to stay home everyday. And a party-addict, I must say.

The teal-haired stayed quiet for a moment. The way her eyes drooped, Rin knew she must have missed this house so much. Meanwhile, she was in Kagamine's residence for the first time. She didn't know whether to be nervous or excited. But one thing she knew for sure; right now she felt true pain called heartbroken.

Out of the blue, Miku sneezed. It made Rin jumped, and when she turned, the tealette mustered an apology. Oh yeah, she remembered – that Hatsune chic was sick too. . . wait, why are the **TWO** of them are sick at the **SAME** time?

"Uh. . . why don't you talk to Len first?", offered Rin, frankly didn't want to intervene the broken relationship. Then before she barely missed it, a glint of happiness showed on Miku's face, before she went solemn.

"Thank you!", and then dashed upstairs. Like she already owned the place, actually. The teen was happy. She never thought that Rin was actually nice!

As she ascended the staircase, and walked along the halls of Len's house, she started recollecting things. Things she left for two years. And oh gosh, she knew she was being nostalgic ever since she came back – urghh – whatever, though. When she was finally in front of the doorstep, anxiety filled her.

God, it felt so. . . strange. Like, the tealette was seeing something new. _It's just him. . . don't worry, _mentally soothing herself, at last she opened the door that she had been missing for months.

"R-Rin?"

Miku heard that deep voice of his, a little hoarse, but he sounded all right. When she fully entered his bedroom, the girl found Len sitting on his bed with a PSP on both grasps, and his body arched in an angle that he looked like having a stomachache. But still, he looked perfectly fine.

"Mi. . . What are you doing here?", spat the blonde. Forest green hues rolled, and she found herself a comfortable spot on the furry, dark blue carpet. She eyed him with brows arched, a mischievous smirk crossed that pretty face. "You're not that sick, aren't you? You're just finding excuse for an escape. Ah, I bet you haven't finished your assignment!", laughing, she rolled her head back, before a pillow landed on Miku's face.

"Shut up!"

"Ahahaha, Len is such a lazy bastard!"

"Am not!", pausing, "Well, you used to be lazier than me. . . Your mom said you didn't clean your room; you always got detention because you were _lazy _on doing that projects of yours; and you always failed your –"

BAP! The previous pillow was thrown back to Len, hitting his chest, and a heated battle of pillows started amongst the two. It lasted for a minute, before they stopped. By the time they finished, both were panting and laughing. Still, there were still the threatening looks plastered on two's faces.

"God. . . I missed you. . .", he breathed, admitting with that slight bitter tone. Miku chuckled sadly, that shine on teal eyes dissipated. The two were standing close, not that close as inches, but their bodies leave no gap in between. The blonde reached one of his hand forwards, the fingers stroked that soft cheeks. It stayed like that for a moment – silence – but they completely savored the moment. Before he could do anything further, Miku backed away and simpered.

She reached for the door, teal braids bounced until her waist. "I. . . I missed you too, Len," she whispered quietly, her lips quivering. Eyes widened, Len barely missed the words she inaudibly said – "I'll come back." – sealed as a promise. Granted or not, we'll see first.

Outside, Rin was listening and watching every commotions. The azure eyes looked sad, like a wilted plant. Once Miku had opened the door, the tealette stormed out – her footsteps leaving a loud thud-thud-thud as she left. The female blonde peered from behind the mahogany to see Len looking so regretful; icy blue eyes widened, and he was. . . crying.

Without waiting, Rin barged in. Her breathes were quick, fists clenched tightly. And just so suddenly. . . never in her life, she saw Len that surprised.

"E-eh, Rin. . . did you. . .?", he swallowed hard, "You came here with M-Miku?"

"Yes. . ."

"You saw. . . I –"

"Yes, Len! Yes, I saw that!", she snapped, once she was nearby, she pushed the taller blonde, wailing; "And you never even bothered to tell me about yourself! It's just so unfair. . ." The male said nothing, just silently swallowing the words. Slowly, he approached her – in return – was pushed back by Rin. . . and she punched him. "Don't get close to me, you stupid liar!"

And she ran. Ignoring Len. Ignoring her thoughts. Ignoring everything.

"Wait, Rin, waaait!"

Outside, it was raining heavily, washing the streets with water – it almost looked like a swimming pool. But Rin ignored the rain, too. She's too angry to care. She felt so stupid. Stupid for trusting Len. Stupid for accepting him. Worst, stupid for falling in love towards him.

She knew she should have just refused.

"AAAAAHHHH!", she screamed in frustration, despite the rain. Her cheeks were wet, who knows with tears or the patter. Her clothes soaked and stick uneasily towards her body, and she felt like a walking stone. The girl felt a throbbing headache, as she limped weakly. When she almost stumble to the pavement, warm hands caught her by the shoulder blades.

Looking up, the blonde saw the guy she last wanted to see – Hatsune Mikuo. "Hey there, princess," he grinned cheekily, one hand gripped an umbrella that shed them from the waters.

"Jerk, get away from me," she mumbled weakly but sternly.

"Oh?", one brow angled, his expression was a challenged one, "Is that how you treat a helping person?"

Bottom lip poked out; she was sulking. "You're not helping at all!"

"Haha, perhaps Princess wants your humble servant to mend that broken heart of yours?"

_What. . .? _Immediately, Rin turned crimson upon hearing that. But – despite his coquettish nature, he was really sincere. The blonde almost melt inside, and she broke away crying again. In his attempts of calming the furious girl; Mikuo gently wrapped his arms around the slender waist.

"Well, your humble servant is a nobody and have nothing to give you," he chuckled, "But that servant could give him his heart."

"What are y-you talking about?", she growled.

"Ah, nothing."

The tealette pulled her by the wrist, and the two walked together with no destinations to go.

* * *

. . .

_Dang it! That guy's confessions_

_Are spinning inside my head_

_Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?_

_I'm forced to make only one choice._

. . .

* * *

_Hello._

Send it. Do not send it. Send it. Do not send it.

Arghh – her mind was spinning in confusion right now! The screen showed Len's number with the text 'Hello'. She wanted to send it, but the teal-haired was afraid. It was simply frivolous, so she didn't want to sound stupid and all. She scratched her arms, pulling those white, long sleeves to her elbow. The girl bit her bottom lip, green eyes trailing at a certain person's number and that simple text. Fucking simple text.

And at last, she clicked send.

And screamed.

_Gosh! What if he thinks I'm stupid?!, _she played with her white, V-neck sweatshirt, flopping it in numerous time. It was a sign of her panicking. Well, it was always like that. Within minutes, a buzzing sound made her cellphone vibrated and Miku lifted it almost too hasty.

'_Hi. (OwO)'_

"OH MY GOSHH! He answered," the girl beamed like a child. Wait, fuck that – she's more like a Kagamine fanatic right now.

The two spent their nights texting. Few hours ago, Miku's flu seems to slowly disappear. So, she can't wait to go to school tomorrow.

.

.

.

After all, the story was just getting better.

Even for Rin, it's all right.

For Mikuo, it was heaven.

Len, however, was having the shock of his life – but he's all right – now that he's texting with an ex-girlfriend.

For Miku, she wondered if things were going to be like how it used to be.

For you guys, perhaps you're expression was like : ((((；゜Д゜)))

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Cookie-chan : Uhh. . . want a donut, anyone?**

**Rin : You're making this emo, bro. What is this, Asian drama?**

**Cookie-chan : Hey, you guys are Asian. . . robots! Yeah – Asian robots!**

**Len : Psh. Whatever. Miku, do the thingy.**

**Miku : Can't, I'm eating the donut.**

**Cookie-chan : MUTHAFAKKA! THAT'S NOT YOURS!?**

**Rin and Len : Review please. Or Cookie-chan will chase us carrying a gun and shoot innocent people.**

**Cookie-chan : ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMP UP KICKS, YOU BETTER RUN, BETTER RUN~ OUTRUN THE BULLETTSSSSS~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 (Final)

A/N** : HOLY SHIZAYA, YOU GUYS PAMPERED ME A LOT! 9 REVIEWS?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU~~ I was laughing and smiling at the airport, yeahh. . . Just returned from KL, sorry y'all!**

**We have come to an ending of this story, and so far I'm excited! Mwahahah! Cause you know. . . I get to do my next story called A Secret Mischief. And there are so many more to update, not just this. So, I wanna thank you all for reading this. . . crap. Yeah I know, I'm not a good author. And there's so many errors. I must say sorry for that. Sorry guys, sorrehhhhh. . . I'm a Malaysian. And a proud one, motherF.**

**Thanks to :**

**zhane17**

**nekopyon**

**B.A.G-GOMEZ**

**Hana Okita**

**SYAZPANDA**

**CheshaWorldCat**

**awesomedt**

**EnnelAikuMeika**

**ZeroNoRainbows**

**For reviewing! And reading this story. I love you guys so much! And SYAZPANDA, my school-friend/bffsincefourthgrade/classmate/marrie dbffhehehjustkidding!**

**I'm glad I'm ending this fic, cause I never plan it to be long anyway. Well, guys – enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid or the characters. Rin and Mikuo goes to NND and Len and Miku is mine –**

***man in suit shoots me on head***

**Not really. . . I just b-borrow them. (Eff you, evil man!). And the three songs I used belong to Honeyworks.**

* * *

_What I can only do for a crybaby like you,_

_is to accompany and cry with you,_

_We found ourselves both crying and strange enough,_

_tears stop flowing and we laughed. . ._

_. . ._

The Song For Us

Chapter 3

Final Chapter

* * *

_The evening skies were picturesque. Just above the hills, laid a golden globe sinking to the horizon, emitting its last light for the day. It was a mixture of yellow, orange and gold in the scenery. Days like these, a beautiful panorama was seldom, yet. . . today had a slight differ. Today was sad._

_Sad like those two people standing on a bridge across the river that pinpoint to the wide ocean. One was blonde, and the other was tealette. In spite of that, the two had an expression akin to each other. Hands were held tight, refuse to be released nor releasing them. And tears were spilling from the green and blue eyes of each person, yet the smiles they had in their faces never fade._

_They're letting each other go._

_And now, they're trying to be sanguine about what's to come. Face their challenges alone when they used to be together._

_Separating was hard, especially for these two sweethearts. . . in the end, there are no such things as happy endings. But as both released their grasps, a little tremble in spite of the wind that whipped their faces and fluttered their hairs; they held their heads high and continued to smile._

"_We'll see each other soon. . . okay?", the teal one whimpered._

_Nodding, the blonde boy said nothing but continued to walk away. Grasped in one of his hand, was a milky white bear, left as a memoire. Before leaving, he twirled back to see the girl walking away, and back to his position – the boy immediately rushed back home._

_He smiled, wiping the droplets that continued streaming to his chin. "Thank you."_

_._

_._

_._

_The teal-haired girl saw him. Saw the little fluff thing, and saw him leaving. Albeit the words was left unheard, the girl could feel the sentences whirling in the back of her mind. She smiled, and the forest green hues blared at another doll __– a panda plush __– but similar, nevertheless. _She kissed the China bear, before placing keeping the precious gift somewhere else.

"_I'm sorry. . ."_

_._

_. ._

_. . ._

* * *

Today would be better, Len assured himself repetitively. Yes, everything would turn out okay. . . –

The said blonde set his gaze fixed towards the two people sitting in front of him at lunch. It seems that he had that scornful look again, the way his bottom lip poked out and the hardened gaze yet had enough to proved his anger. Or jealousy, nevertheless, he was totally pissed towards the seventeen-year old teen that owned the name – Hatsune Mikuo.

Right. . . The said tealette was having an oh so fun conversation with his girlfriend. **HIS **girlfriend, he repeat. And that girlfriend, who pretended – yes, **PRETENDED **– to be that one hell of innocent girl, evidently. It was frustrating to see a sight like this. And not only seeing, but watching.

They looked close, Len sighed. Then again. . . so do Miku and himself. Oh well, perhaps this is karma. A vengeance due to his. . . incident that occurred just a day before. And what's his karma, you asked?

Well, he get to see his girlfriend being flirted by the coquettish teen. The golden-haired man clicked his tongue, obviously unpleased with the situation. The action did not escape from Mikuo's sight, and as icy blue met bright green, the tealette smirked smugly at him. It caused Len to twitch and gritted his teeth, trying his best attempt not to punch the table and threw his food straight to the older teen's face.

When he could no longer stand the commotion occurring in front of him, Len stood up and picked up his tray of food. Azure orbs gazed their sideways, glaring at Len, before returning back to the teal-haired. Rin couldn't do anything. She just wanted to make Len jealous, because of yesterday, but now guilt was overtaking her.

That feelings doesn't last long though. Out of a sudden, a girl hopped towards Len and punched him lightly by the forearm. His face lightened up when he saw the precious person he recently bumped onto – namely Hatsune Miku. And when he eyed the two people sat on the bench, he replied them with a cheeky grin. Hastily, he clutched the teal-haired girl's wrists and dashed away from the scene.

"Waahh! Len, where are you taking me?!"

Silence. He thought for a second, and shrugged. "Away from them." He heard a quite loud laugh stifled from the tealette's lips. She knew that he was having his jealousy moments, and he was extremely mad for that.

"Shut it."

Another laugh, and his jaw clenched. Purposely, the blue-eyed male tightened the grip latched on her wrist. She squirmed and a grimace twisted on her face as she yelled in pain; "Ouch, Lenny! GOSH, I'M SORRY!"

_Lenny. . .?_

It's been a long time since anyone called him that, in exception of his mother. But anyone un-related just called him plain Len. No Len-kun, no Lenny, especially.

And the nickname brightened him, and he simpered. Before he came off laughing, and a guffaw was followed after. The teal eyed him with eyes of summer season blared sternly to his direction, and above, her eyebrows quirked in a firm but confused manner.

"What's so funny?", she sulked as they halted. Len realized they were somewhere in front of an abandoned building – much like a literally huge house – located at the hills of Yamaha High. _How far had I been walking. . .?_, he said inwardly, going deliberately confused as well, for a second. He stopped his steps and gawked at the quite old building, a gentle smile stayed. The jocular moment was gone for an instant, replaced by a sweep of tranquilty.

Using his thumb, he pointed towards the area, grinning Cheshire-like. His eyebrows twitched a little, a signal of an invitation; "Wanna go inside?"

Miku nodded without hesitation. The two didn't released their hold towards each other, preferring it that way, and quickly entered inside.

It was not a safe place, to say the least, for those overly-concerns out there. The place could be described as dirty and old – too woebegone to be exact – much to their chagrin; the floors were made out of marble, and soil covering them disgustingly. It was not dark inside; the roof was gone and had the materials crashed into the house. Therefore, the word _abandoned _really suited the place. The structure reminded Len of a Victorian house – the kinds you get to see in 1900s if you live in Europe. It was a mansion, expensive if it was in good condition. Sunlight poured inside, illuminating the place, thus creating a fairytale-like feeling against the two. Miku liked it here, as she stepped away from the rotten oak for a door, and on crumbled marble and shredded glass. Those glass must came from the window panes, as the squares looked hollow from the outside. Both of them looked around the surroundings, as if they're detectives – CSIs and those kind of stuffs – but they enjoyed it, after all. For the house had fewer furniture, but huge wood and logs crashed upon the house, made it difficult to move. The blonde and tealette could only headed until the front hall, not even the kitchen or living room. Perhaps, one more step and they would stumble upon the thing you called death. But the two wasn't that of a worry-wart – Miku clutched Len's hand immediately as she accidentally tripped. Both laughed as they leaned to each other's shoulders.

"I wish that one day we could live together in a house like this," confessed the tealette. Len arched his eyebrows, eyeing the girl in pure curiosity and mischief glinted in the icy blue.

He smirked slyly, "We?"

Hit in realization, Miku pushed him away; her face flushed a deep shade of scarlet and bottom lip darted out into a scowl. Yelling, she denied in a haste, "No way! I. . . I don't mean it th-that way, I mean. . . if I were to marry a guy. . . a-and then w-we. . . WE as in husband and I, a-an. . . and. . ."

"Oh admit it, you want to marry me. I suppose," his pink appendage made its way out of the lips in a mischievous way as he teased the teal-haired teen.

"NO WAY! NO, NO, NO, NO! I. . .", she was pacing through and forth now. The said reaction was whimsical to the blonde's sight. He choked back his laugh.

"Hm, I guess you hate me then," pretending to be disappointed, Miku gaped and made her way to him when she tripped again – this time though – landed straight onto his broad chest.

Without noticing, she buried her face to his shirt, catching his scent. He smell like cinnamon, she thought almost happily before unconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist. The blonde, though, was enjoying the moment as he too hugged the slim waist of the girl.

He heard her whisper in an almost inaudible voice, "I don't hate you. . . I never did. . ." Smiling, he leaned his face closer, lips almost touching the earlobe, and whispered back, "So you love me then?"

The reply was not like what he thought. Instead, the girl rose her head causing her to bump onto his chin. Len released a sort of a yelp as he winced in pain. Still pouting, the girl couldn't control a rivulet that rolled onto her soft cheeks, a blush dawned on the sun-kissed face. "I. . . I don't know."

Len smiled softly, and petted her. "It's okay."

He inched away from her, leaving the girl dumbfounded. She froze for a second, thinking of the warmth that surrounded her seconds ago had dissipated. A chilly sensation crept her, nearly made her cry. The tealette felt it – a pain that suddenly afflicted to her. She felt rejected, when she was the one who answered the question.

It could have been a _yes_. Miku was close to mouthing the words but she held herself. Hesitantly, she lowered her gaze, green eyes fixed to the mashed stones and marbles and wood beneath her. Once again, Len took a step forward, and another – and another, another, another – until she was far behind. Leaving her standing as if time had been frozen since long ago.

But her hopes increased, as Len halted and cocked his head to face her. Brows furrowed, and he tilted his head, indicating them to leave. Almost reluctantly, she nodded with a sad smile and sprinted to his side.

Answers could wait. Now, they only have to enjoy their little moments together.

* * *

_Dislike, like, dislike. . ._

_I understand,_

_Searching for a future for the two of us,_

_It can't be seen, can it?_

_It looks like the one who's the crybaby has changed, huh?_

_Torn,_

_A melody spills forth, the same old song,_

_Time,_

_Having recounted those memories far too much,_

_Forgetting is so hard,_

_That sound of you. . ._

_Seems to have flooding once more._

* * *

Rin hated this current moment. She insisted of going home with Mikuo, but the guy was heading to the opposite direction. Suppose he went to a friend's house, again. That son of a bitch. So now, here she is; having to return home with a particular guy named Kagamine Len. The two blondes chose to stay silent – it was comfortable that way – at the very least.

Once in a while, her gaze stopped over Len's lighter shade of blue. The constant short stares ignited a feeling to confess towards him. She have to.

It was a matter of life or death for the female blonde.

She did realized after last night's occurence; Their relationship wasn't going anywhere. It was far from happy. He. . . Len was far more better with Miku. They were inseparable, just that they didn't realize that. Which irritated both her and Mikuo. And she decided. . . To let him go.

She had to. And she's willing for it.

As she gathered courage, the girl didn't realize she was also gathering her breathes. The way Rin inhale deeply before blowing away puffs of air made it way too obvious for the other blonde. Curiosity piqued him, and he cleared his throat for attention.

"Ah! Wh-what?!", Oh gosh, that didn't came out as planned. Rin almost cursed herself if not for the other blonde's presence here. She was fidgeting now, causing short golden tufts bounced.

Huffing, Len turned his heel and faced her. "What's wrong?", a curious glare, "You looked troubled."

"L-Len. . . I. . ."

Silence.

It was making her much more nervous. The shorter blonde caught her breaths again, and after a minute passed or so; she gathered her courage enough to scream;

"Len, I want to break up with you!"

Tears flowing from perfectly round eyes, as they blurred with more rivulets. Wide eyed, Len's lips parted into a surprised gape. He froze, as the other blonde wiped her tears using her sleeves and was about to run away, when Len caught her arm.

"Why. . .?", his voice was shaky. Hesitating. Scared. That kind of negative emotions made her feel more guilty. The situation was execrable for her, and especially the other blonde. Still, Rin had to say it.

The words came off as a soft cry, and she closed the azure eyes which were more or less wet; "Please. . . Go to Miku," a whimper, "She is for you, Len. . . Not me, okay?"

After blurting them out, she ran away in an instant. Leaving the other blonde with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

Time was still. He was breathing alright, but he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The words repeated in his mind, like an unstoppable train that kept on drifting. And it became a memory that would left as unforgotten.

For the second time of his life, he felt like dying –

The skies darkened and clouds loomed above shed tears for the heartbroken ones.

* * *

_Open it up. . ._

_I take out an umbrella to try and not get wet,_

_You're right nearby. . ._

_But it's still half-empty,_

_Right now. . ._

_Though I was fine being on my own. . . what the heck?!_

* * *

The wind caressed wisps of green hair like a lover, although said lover was also abusive – sending chills that seeped into her bones. The Hatsune female shivered slightly, in spite of what thick clothing she was wearing. The jean-like material of her cardigan did no help of creating warmth, and so did the umbrella clutched on her hand did not obscure to the current situation.

Still, memories lingered to her of the days she used to experience. Despite the small size of plastic she was holding onto, it felt so empty. . . there was nobody beside her. Nobody wriggling for space and protection beside her.

Just like years ago.

.

.

.

_It was dark in her memory. The sunlight was almost dissapearing, and the temperature was like ice. She was just about to leave for home, happened to have an umbrella somewhere in the locker, and stepped outside to meet a brief of air. Green eyes trailing, she saw a certain person standing just nearby. It was none other than Len, she mused. One more step, and he would have been soaking right now._

_But he stood there with a face never so solemn before._

_Taking the opportunity, she crept towards him _–_ unheard __of _– _and as she was one feet away; the girl did a sort of a leap and wrapped her arms in between his neck and shoulder blades. Startled, the blonde almost shouted._

_"Scared of getting wet, huh?", Miku snorted, having fun teasing the boy. Icy blue rolled as Len nudged her elbow playfully. The tealette giggled, and took out one of her hand; "Let's share this umbrella!", almost too excitedly._

_Having no choice given, Len agreed. So, the two walked home together – Miku having to stop at the train station because of her boyfriend – but they had their fun. Of some sort.  
_

_Along the way, the two stumbled upon pools, squeezing and struggling as they fought for space under the plastic roof, therefore wetting their shoes and uniform. Soon enough, the need for protection was forgotten __– the battle was left just like that __– and the couple were now chortling and playing. . . _Like they had no care for the world, they trudged their way on the slippery road and puddles. At last, and alas _– as they arrived at the train station __– probably the entire clothes were tremendously immersed. And were huffing and panting for air too; they had been running all day._

_____"Well, that was fun."_

_____Still chortling, Miku and Len parted their ways; with Miku having to confront the bitchy rain again whilst Len was warm inside the train._

_____Though, as much as they hate to admit, it was goddamn fun._ . .

* * *

. . . And she missed that moment.

The girl stormed in the middle of the pour, cursed as a booming sound crashed above the dark skies. Though, Miku was much afraid of lightning rather than thunder. It was a silent killer; quick and nimble _– _much like an assasin on mission.

Rain was getting harsher by any moment. She needed to hurry. Quickened her pace, the girl almost run. . . _– _barely did she caught a figure standing alone in the midst of a bad weather. He or she was unprotected, and standing there; he or she reminded the tealette of a statue. But as closer as she paced, Miku noticed the slight shiver of the figure's body. Amidst the fog and waters _– _stood a guy with brilliant golden waves _–_

Len.

Blue eyes were clouded; an empty hollow shell. He was even still clad in his school uniform.

Green eyes widened, and almost did she dropped the frail, little umbrella _–_ the teal hugged him without warning.

"Wh-wh. . . M-Mik-ku. . .?", his hands, lips and legs quivered in frantic. Panicked, the girl shoved her left hand into the pocket of her cardigan, and pulled a handkerchief. Hurrily, the tealette wiped his face and arms. She blew her palms, and rubbed both of them to create friction, before reaching out for his; hoping that it will bring some heat.

Currently, Len looked lifeless. Like he had been shot and left in a dark, gruesome alley. Yes, that was how he looked right now. Fortunately, he had no injuries of whatever. But a blaring fever was enough to make the teal-haired teen crying with concern. Neither she knows, that the droplet on her pale cheeks were tears or rain.

It was all too confusing right now.

Almost in a daze, Miku grabbed his trembling wrist, and sprinted to a nearest shelter. They soon found a bus stop nearby, and settled down there. Everything seemed to be spinning, Len thought inwardly. In a dazing flash, the blonde saw those pools of green staring at him worriedly. He found himself attracted towards them in spite of whatever throbbing headache he obtained a couple of hours before. Not that he realized, Len was leaning closer to Miku. . . _–_

Before Miku could notice of the current situation, Len pressed his lips right against hers. The kiss was chaste, lasting longer than anyone could imagine. Along the way, Miku could feel a probing tongue poking towards her lips, and she granted the request for an entrance. From pure and innocent, the kiss turned to a sinfully bliss. For a couple of minutes, they stayed _– _lips locking and tongue moved in an immorally dance. But the need and want for oxygen separated them, a trail of saliva still connected between their lips as they parted. Leaving the two exes panting and arguing with their heads.

_What was that. . .?_, Miku hissed in her head. Right now, the blush she was wearing increased tenfolds; turning her cheeks to a very bright red. Len, however, was still in a daze _– _he placed his head on the teal's shoulder. And he was, well, unconscious._  
_

"Len. . .?"

Silence.

"Lenny!"

More silence.

"L-Len!?", her voice was a hush of a whisper. Immediately, Miku reached for her cellphone and dialed the number she knew best.

.

.

.

Two particular people dashed towards a ward, almost lightning-speed and barely knocking on nurses and patients. Just when they approached, Mikuo yelled out loud, surprising an old man from the outside; "You guys okay?!"

"Y-yeah. . . I'm fine," a long, long sigh, "He just collapsed due to fever," the younger tealette reported. Rin gave a sigh of relief, her hands clutched her pounding chest. "It seems that he was staying under the rain for hours."

Azure eyes widened, and Rin swallowed hard. It was her fault, she blamed herself inwardly. How stupid of her for saying that to Len. . . She could have been much more nicer!

The female blonde didn't really notice of her fidgeting; the way one of her foot circled the clean, white tiles _– _clearly send waves of suspicions to the other two. Alas for her; Miku was the one who spoke up.

"Is there anything happening between you two. . .?", shyly, she asked. With that question blurted out from the curious teen, Rin choked out a slight whimper _– _lighter shades of blue watered.

After a few hesitated moments, the girl with shirt tufts finally answered, "I. . . I break up w-with him, just hours. . . a-ago, and I _–_", her sentence stopped midway when rivulets gushed down like a river. "I'm sorry. . .", she lowered her gaze to the floor, and kept on chanting the words like a mantra. . . when suddenly she felt heat snooping her body. Glancing up, the blonde girl saw Miku hugging her.

It wasn't that of an affection, nor sympathy. . .

But guilt.

And one more thing that Rin noticed too, was the tender eyes flowing with that similar thing on her own azure orbs. She was crying too, much more harder than hers.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing!", chided slightly, Miku tried her best to smile, "It's my fault you're relationship was a mess."

The other female shook her head, actually denying the fact. "No! Wait, Miku. . . You get the wrong point!", she retorted. Both Hatsunes stared at her like she was some sort of a rare species, their expressions were jumble of curiosity and confusion. Exhaling, the blonde exclaimed; "Our relationship was really distant from the beginning! It's like Len is trying to hide everything from me, and I don't really know him that much. . . So yeah, our relationship is very strange and I don't think I can handle that much longer."

The reply came as a long list, and it took moments to reach the female tealette's head. She was frozen for a minute, before her green eyes went wide with surprise, a glint of understanding shone in those summer hues. Miku parted her lips, and it hung like fish as she was awestruck.

"So. . . wh-what are you implying here?", the teal stuttered.

A sly smile curled on Mikuo's lips, whilst Rin chose to stay quiet, but still she gave a slight tilt on her lips. Still, the tilt on the lips was as cunning as a fox, especially the older tealhead _– _sending eerie chills to the younger teal's bones. She shuddered at the thought. The girl could sed her cousin nudging Rin's elbow _– _a signal of something that yet need to be told. Above teal eyes, brows furrowed into a distrustful look.

"Well," Mikuo rolled his tongue, that words escaped his lips slowly. He was buying time, and Miku knew it. Which partially irritated her. ". . . We, or simply just her wants you two to be together again." _–_

Was the short answer she had been waiting for.

Flabbergasted, the girl stood frozen like a statue, mouth gaping and brows twitching; before she excused herself and leave the very room where surprising news kept on spreading. Which was like a wildfire in her brain now. Yep. Her mind consisted of smokes and ashes of memories.

On which, almost caused her to stumble upon the hospital floor; having to return home in a dazed state.

* * *

. . .

Blur.

As he opened the blue eyes, Len saw a figure of a blonde overlapped on his view. He tried to blink, twice, before images went clear. Then again, a wave of nausea hit him like a stone on the head and eyes snapped shut, groaning. The blonde person yelled for something, voice sounded frantic and footsteps were heard rushing in.

He heard amidst closing his eyes; "He's okay. . .", the voice went muffled, ". . . Just. . . Headache. . . Fine soon. . ."

And the blonde decided to sleep once more, immersing himself in a dream. Or to be exact, a certain memory. . .

.

.

.

_It was a dream._

_Len knew it, and he knew where he is __– he's somewhere deep inside a memory._

___There was a bridge, underneath his feet __– and those darker blue shades were viewing the ocean __– along with a person beside him. There were tears. On his cheeks. On hers too. And there was also another important thing; smiles. Both held their own smiles to not to dissapear. Sad, sad smiles indeed __– yet it was a curl on the lips._

_They're letting each other go._

_And now, they're trying to be sanguine about what's to come. Face their challenges alone when they used to be together._

_Separating was hard, especially for these two sweethearts. . . in the end, there are no such things as happy endings. But as both released their grasps, a little tremble in spite of the wind that whipped their faces and fluttered their hairs; they held their heads high and continued to smile. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_"Thank you."_

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

As Miku exited the room, straightly, she went home without any other thoughts. The teal-haired teen obviously couldn't think straight. Besides, this wasn't a matter to act nonchalant right now.

It was a chance to return everything like they used to be.

If she wasn't that frantic, she would accept the offer and dwelve into the memories once again. But. . . These were the memories they decided to throw away. Going back literally meant they wasted years of moving on to nothing. Still. . .

The offer was as though God had given a heaven to a sinful person.

Finally, Miku gave up. When she arrived home, the tealette hastily scurried to her bedroom. Once arriving, she leapt onto the soft mattress and buried her face on the pillow, leaving strands of green locks tousled into a messy hairstyle. Feeling distressed, she released a muffled scream throughout the feather-filled case.

The girl felt her eyes drooped, energy drained from all the countless of problems she had now. Miku even ignored her mother's screams of dismal as she forgot her grocery. She ignored it all. . . Therefore, locking herself in her room and driften into a sleep.

A moment where she could get the teensy bit of peace.

.

.

.

Hours passed, and time ticked to night time. The girl woke up with a feeling of distaste and uncomfort. Locks of seafoam were in a disarray mess, and as she slid her fingers to brush; the tresses became more of a jumble. A yawn was stifled as green pools averted to the alarm clock. It was seven something in the evening, and the least thing she wanted was to get up. Moments after, the wood separating rooms in the house budged open, revealing a mother with an unpleased look.

Too bad that luck was a bitch.

Although, her mother did not order her for another groceries, she was still chiding the younger lad and ranted something about responsibilities. Green eyes rolled, Miku yet chose not to listen. She had other problems to care for. And she needed good, fresh air of Nature.

Deciding to go out for a while, the tealette leapt from her bed. Reaching her closet, she picked her midnight blue coat _– _barely reaching her knees _– _and denim jeans that seemed to be too tight for comfort. The girl paced around her room, somehow moving too fast, when her mind was elsewhere. . . Her forest green eyes landed on the panda plush. A tender smile touched her lips, and finger smoothed over the China bear; trailing towards the heart-shaped ears.

Something in her just felt like bringing that thing.

Shrugging, Miku exited her room and, at a fast speed, left the house. One foot out of the residence, she was met with a gush that cooled her face and brushed the tresses from her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the breeze for a brief moment before continuing her walk.

With no purpose or any destinations to head to; the teal finally hit the city. It was nearly eight by now; but just like always, it was a vibrant place filled with mobs of crowd. People were rushing here and there, filling her ears with noises of chatters and vehicles and footsteps and ringing of mobile phones. But Miku was used to those, used to living in the city. Before she moved to Tokyo, the girl resided in Nagoya, by the way. And that was still a city. Though, a megalopolis like this were twofolds of the previous place _– _it was an utopia of gargantuan glass buildings and skyscrapers; each and every of them were lit with electronic lights _– _illuminating Tokyo.

Within hours of strolling around Tokyo, pushing asides of boisterous crowds and having to witness a tumult happening elsewhere; Miku sat on a bench nearby the central fountain in the middle of Tokyo city. She closed those forest-like orbs, humming a song from nursery rhymes, and find herself sinking amidst the thousands of civilians and tourists. . . _–_

When somebody hit her head, albeit playfully. Her so-called peace was disrupted. Frustrated by that matter, eyes of bluish-green waves cracked open, and went wide when she was face to face with Mr. Blondie. Said blonde, was actually Len.

Well, fuckity fuck.

She was just about to avoid him.

"You. . .!", the female teen hissed lightly, "What are you doing here?!"

The mentioned blonde stifled a laughter, "Why? Is it wrong for me to take a walk?"

Dang. Why must he be the one who is cunning?

"No. . .", she refused with a slight curse, "It's just that your sick."

"Meh, I'm good now."

"Are you sure?"

Another laugh. "Yep."

Then, the atmosphere turned into an awkward silence. By now, Len was sitting right next to her. And the two exes were avoiding each other's gaze. Not that Miku realized, her hand was inching closer towards his, and it gave a little shiver. Seconds passed to minutes, with Miku snapping her eyes shut and nipped on the bottom lip. . . When suddenly, a hand clutched onto her wrist, tugging her like it was a call. She turned to face him with a confused expression, just to see a serious look firmly pressed on Len's face. The blue eyes blared at her, unmoved and firm, and those pools sparkled akin to sapphire gems. His lips parted, tongue rolled as he called out her name. The husky voice sent chills to her bones, and Miku swallowed hard;

"Wh-wha. . .?"

The words stuck on her throat as he leaned closer to her. Their lips almost touched but he stopped at that very moment.

"Hey, there's an eyelash on your cheek."

_What. . .?!_

Miku almost slapped herself, if not for Len who was still close to her. She swore to herself, that she _will_ slap her self next time. The keyword being _will._

Whimpering, the teal-haired girl pushed Len away from her, though he was still sitting beside her. Right hand clutched her mouth, she looked at him with emerald shining furiously. "You. . . You stupid, idiot, fool, moron!", she chided him.

He furrowed his eyebrows into a quirk angle, lips twitching as he tried a very best attempt not to laugh. Seriously, there are times when Miku could be whimsical. And all of her remarks had the same definitions, by the way. When Len could no longer contained his laughter, the blonde bursted out a really loud one; making the furious girl. . . well, more furious.

"What's so funny?!", scoffing, her bottom lip darted out, forming a very adorable pout _– _for Len.

He stopped his chuckles, and gave her a Cheshire-like grin instead. Icy blue gazed towards the forest green. "Nothing. . . It's just that, you never changed, do you?"

"Hmph!", snickered the tealette, "So do you!"

The two had been sitting there for quite a long time now, and Miku began to wonder about the time. Slowly, one of her hand reached for her cellphone in the pocket of her denim jeans, and a sachet dropped when she pulled the electronic device. The blonde, noticing that, immediately grabbed the diaphonous thing out of curiosity, even before Miku could do anything. To the girl's horror, he pulled the panda plush out from the little bag.

Eyes widened, the teen couldn't help but feel a little bit surprised. Nevertheless, he was in awe. . . Because for one, it was his gift. And second, keeping this obviously meant she cared for him. Still.

Almost excitedly, he pulled out his own bear too, much to her delight. Green and blue sparkled, and an animated blush adorned their cheeks, especially the tealette's.

"You too. . .?!", was the only thing she managed to say.

Len gave a slight nod, but said nothing. The two of them pressed each other's plush together _– _as if to make them kissing _– _and laughed at the sight. Almost too soon, things became awkward again, when both chose to stay silent. But this time, Miku was the one who broke the eerie situation that surrounded them;

"Hey, Len. . .?"

"Hm?"

She deeply sighed. "I still care for you, just telling you. . . So y-yeah. . ." Feeling too embarrassed and ashamed of herself, she hauled herself to a standing position, and was about to leave the sudden commotion _–__  
_

When Len grabbed her wrist and twirled her back to face him. Nearly in a haste, the girl accidentally leaned closer to him. And Len took the opportunity to press his lips onto hers. The kiss was tender, soothing, surreal. . . But it was a kiss, nonetheless. It was more sweeter than the previous they had in the evening, not that Len remembered. Though, Miku preferred this one much more better _– _a touch on the lips that brought bliss to the two of them, connecting them. A few seconds passed, and they parted, albeit unwillingly.

The icy blue orbs were. . . warm. How they gaze simply melted her. . . Like ice would do when in contact with any heat. Moments after, she realized the fact that her face was flushed in a deep shade of crimson _– _or scarlet _– _whatever.

The taller youth gave the girl a toothy grin, "How's my answer?" _–_

Causing him to receive a light punch from a certain person, whose face was like a tomato. Miku smiled shyly, albeit her eyebrows quirked in a way to show that she was still pissed. Otherwise, she would continue to send painful blows on his entire body. Instead, the tealette leaned her head on his shoulder. Hands covered her face, as if to hide herself from squealing in embarrassment. Len just snorted and chuckled, his hand itched towards seafoam locks and carressed the cascades.

Nevertheless, the night was just getting better and better.

And they spent the time, gazing at the empty skies and recollecting things.

* * *

. . .

Arrays of sunlight poured into her bedroom, peering from the sheer curtains of a translucent silk. Miku grimaced when the light touched the milky white skin, casting a yellow, ethereal glow on the beautiful face. Not long after, the alarm clock placed on the bedsides began to beep a queer, yet annoying sound. Another cringe twisted her face, and soon after; her eyes cracked open, revealing their colors. She groaned lazily.

A few minutes passed. Alas, the girl indeed need to wake up quickly. She didn't want _– _or rather need _– _to experience another last minute session. Or worst, confronting the brown-haired bitch. . . Or teacher. The teal quickened her speed, racing towards the bathroom and having to do her business in merely two minutes.

Not that she was rushing. . .

Miku was just enthusiastic.

After all, her days _– _I mean _their _days were just getting better. Or maybe beyond better; I would say heavenly, if it's Mikuo. And it wasn't that wrong to enjoy them, right?

Thus, after finished dressing up and tied her hair in a simple ponytail, she dashed downstairs and immediately ran out of the house, with just a quick taste of a morning tea and a small bite of a toast. Ah, but this time she remembered her bento, don't worry.

And upon arrival at the destination, Miku raced towards a person she knew best for years. The girl nearly leapt towards him and gave the blonde a light squeeze.

"You're early today!", she beamed cheerfully.

The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked, "Don't I always?", and added, "Well, I'm not a lazy person like you."

"LENNNNY!", the teal whined and squeezed him harder, causing the blonde groaning in pain later on. Their oh so happily moment was interrupted when another two came along.

The seventeen-year old crooned his neck closer towards his cousin, whispering to Miku in a teasing manner; "Oh? Looks like someone had a good night, yesterday~" _– _resulting an extremely hard blow upon his stomach from the younger teal. Behind Mikuo, was Rin. Albeit she was nervous and feeling slighly guilty, the little blonde greeted Len as usual, but her arms were circling Mikuo's.

Their relationship was more of a princess and a knight. But it was still adorable, Len mused inwardly.

Reaching out his hand, the taller one stroked Rin's locks of light gold. Smiling, he whispered to her, "Thanks. . .", before pulling Miku away from the other couple.

They approached their class, hands held together. In their own little minds flashed two particular people. Holding hands, just like them. Smiling and laughing like they used to be.

Though. . .

It was only today that they recently make their own new start. . .

Together, again.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**SPECIAL _– 5 years later. . ._**

**-Mikuo and Rin-**

The only thing she could see was white as she walked along the foreign streets. It was cold too, having the harsh wind abusing her with a rush of airs while she was carrying this goddamn heavy gift. Her now shoulder-length hair was tangled in a messy cascades beneath the red mitten scarf wrapped around her neck, providing warmth.

Fuck, the blonde cursed. Why the hell would that goddamn tealhead be living in America anyway? The college in Japan was as good as hell; why would he be studying abroad?

Those were the questions that resided in her mind apparently.

And about you guys. . . You were probably wondering why would she also be in United States.

Well, years ago; after Mikuo graduated, the blonde felt slightly lonely, especially after he moved. Plus, she was getting really envious of the childhood sweethearts, they get to spend time with other forever because the two of them have the same age. And it was infuriating, to say the least.

So, a year later. . . The blonde chose the same university Mikuo was living. And having to tell him that was the worst, for Mikuo was laughing and teasing her over the line.

"Missed me so much, eh?", giggled, "Don't worry, I don't plan on cheating on you!", came the irritating answer. Rin yelled at him from the line, face filled with embarrassment.

But unfortunately, one week later _– _her mother was diagnosed with a disease, causing her plans to move away was cancelled. Rin cried that night; partial reason because of her mom. . . But to be honest, the tears she spilled was because she can't see Mikuo.

It was excecrable, that luck is a bitch. . .

But at least, the blonde finally made it to the country. Moreover, lived with him. Oh, the thought was just as enthusiastic as the real thing! Rin could feel her heart pounded in her chest, and she was pumped with adrenaline in each further steps she took.

Amidst the snow, azure eyes blared against a lone figure standing. It was unclear, and she was afraid if there was a possibility that it could be a smuggler. . . Or whatever. She's in a foreign country, for fuck's sake! And that thought frightened her more.

But the further she walked, the clearer the person covered in tiny wisps of mist became. Bright green locks; emerald eyes; and pale, smooth skin. . . Indeed, he never changed. Rin halted when she was in two feet distance from the coquettish teen. She gave a light smile, whilst he was smirking with the usual arrogant demeanor hung around him.

Without hesitation, Rin jumped onto him and threw her arms to wrap around his waist. They both landed on heaps of snow.

"Hey there, Princess", he cooed, "Shall your humble slave show you the way to the humble abode?"

Rin shook her head, and grinned, "I prefer my _knight_. . .", she pressed the word 'knight', ". . . Show me an interesting place instead."

As they both began to get back to their positions, Mikuo grabbed the short blonde's hand. He trailed his fingers to carress the smooth skin, and kissed it tenderly. Then, he gave her a peck on the lips, before grinning, "We could go to a honeymoon!"

"WHAT?!"

The girl shuddered in fear, "We're not married yet!"

"Well then, will you marry me?"

"Sh-shut up!"

But both of them knew the answer would be a yes.

**THE END**

* * *

**Cookie-chan : IT'S OVER! MWAHAHAHHHH!**

**Rin : Hmph, at least I have a good ending.**

**Cookie-chan : Well yeah, I took a liking towards you and your songs. . . Without Len.**

**Rin : Get over it!**

**Cookie-chan : Nuohh! I'm paranoid! They gave me twenty songs, TWENTYYY! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!**

**Rin : Well. . . Don't listen to it then!**

**Mikuo : Psh. She's being crazy, don't catch her idiocy, honey~**

**Rin : *rolls eyes and looks at a list of script* Well, Cookie-chan wants you to review, and if you want another special story, PLEASE BEG IN YOUR REVIEWS.**

**Mikuo : No, just threat her with LenRin songs. . . MWAHAHAH!**

**Cookie-chan : FUCK YOU, MIKUO!**

**R&R please!**

**THANKS~**


	4. Chapter 4 (Extra Chapter)

**A/N : Uh oh, last chapter for you guys! It's just. . . random extra shitloads. But still, I enjoyed writing this. Like, totally~ Heh heh.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ushinatta Neko**

**awesome dt**

**Hana Okita**

**B.A.G-GOMEZ**

**Cute Cool Phooka**

**zhane17**

**chloe**

**. . . for the lovely reviews. I really love the reviews, especially those long and crazy ones! Yesh, /points to Hana Okita. . . Oh, and cookies for you too! I just found a golden Oreo! It's vanilla, but still! GOLDEN OREO! /Throws golden cookies to each and every of you~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid nor do its characters. THIS IS, THOUGH, A COPYRIGHT – /SHOT**

**PS, I'm promoting brands here. –points at Jimmy Choo– I LAV JIMMY CHOO, AND HE'S MALAYSIAN. BUY IT FOR MALAYSIA'S SAKE~ Jk, I don't really wear heels. That's mah fabulous sistah.**

* * *

The Song For Us

Special Chapter

. . .

_**-Len and Miku-**_

* * *

It was a total euphoria once she landed her foot on the tarred ground below. A whip of air breathe onto her face, and she squirmed in delight. Her hair, waves of ocean's blue and green mingled together, fluttered in a messy bun up-do; as the colors mixed well with the lemon-yellow sunlight that shone brightly. It was a great weather, for a great adventure. It was warm, too, and the beige knitted sweatshirt she wore did not obscure the heat pooling in her body. Nor do the short, Voir denims she wore along with her red heels branded from Jimmy Choo. Seconds after she landed, another person descended the airplane metallic staircase. However, he, had contained much more of a calm and relaxed mien – the opposite of the teal-haired female. The male inhaled deeply, thin lips quivered in a smile of joy, and eyes closed. His blonde hair ruffled, a disarray style with shimmering gold. The boy – wearing a red and black checkered shirt, sleeves rolled up, and Earnest Sewn jeans – carried his duffel bag and touched the tealette's hand. Len checked his Rolex watch, the golden metal strapped on his wrist indicated the time about 1.00PM.

The two of them were in Italy. Semester break of college had recently kicked in, and the two rushed here for a two weeks trip. No wonder, Miku looked energetic while the blonde was exhausted from the long durations of flight.

"C'mon, we gotta check in the hotel fast," he stated, and the female obliged willingly.

They quickly scurried off the airport, heading to the hotel with a limousine awaited them just outside the building. Once they settled inside, the driver swiftly slipped into the seat and pulled away from their arrival place. From inside, the now twenty-year old youths gazed outside, admiring the vintage sight of Rome. Cobbled streets were filled with people bustled about; elders walked with dogs on leashes, kids running around whilst carrying their carefree airs. Even from inside, Miku could see the historical sites, and stone buildings that reminded her of 1900s things. Citizens wearing different clothes – much more exotic – and carried foreign demeanors in them. She grunted as she caught a glimpse of a woman wearing a fur scarf; matching her thick, grey coat – the woman seemed pompous.

Leaning her head to the blonde's shoulder blade, she stifled a sigh of pure ecstasy.

Automatically, Len laid his hand onto her head; instead of admiring the nation's joyful sights, he was adoring the smooth trails of summer hair. Unable to content his urges, he draped his arms around the female's neck, nuzzling his nose on her tresses and smelled the odour of flowers. Must be the shampoo, he chuckled inwardly. A couple of minutes passed, and Miku looked up to blare her forest green pools to the blonde.

"You look happy," she spoke with hushed tone.

The blonde lowered his gaze, cerulean meeting summer, and smiled. "Yeah, can't help it. It's my first time travelling with you."

Miku snickered, eyes rolling in a playful devilish manner, "What? Is that your best wish so far?"

"No," – he grinned with a gleam of naughtiness evident in those icy blue orbs – "My best wish is to have you on bed, naked and. . ."

"Minx!", she slapped him lightly, earning a guffaw from the blonde. Meanwhile, the driver in front was having a tough job focusing on the road, having to listen to their. . . slightly inappropriate conversation.

Said conversation, it continued on with the Hatsune girl lecturing Len of some kind of topic about tourism. Albeit, he was just half-listening to the topic, uninterested, but rather engrossed on Miku's scent. He closed his eyes, the fragrance lulling him to sleep. As if on cue, the vehicle halted abruptly, and the two passengers bounced, resulting a groggy Len and a confused Miku. Finally, the driver whipped his face and reported politely;

"Sir, Ma'am, we have arrived to your destination."

Bubbly, Miku harshly opened the door without waiting for the worker to scamper around. She exited the limo, pulling Len ever so lightly, but stopped with a gape hung low on her mouth. Wide eyed, the twenty-year old female stared at the building looming in her visions.

The hotel was. . . The Westin Excelsior. It was a luxurious hotel of five stars, and granted as a very expensive hotel amongst all too! Now that she's facing it, Miku took a good look of the structure – a golden building that located in the midst of the vibrant Rome, and far on the corner located on the roof, had a fairly small dome that reminded the teal of a mosque. Square windows lined the building, and she counted the floors presented. It stood tall and prideful, just like those who entered the building as well. Except for her, of course, who was mounded with heaps of nervousness.

How Len got the money to book such gorgeous hotel, Miku did not know. Hence, she did not even know what bloody work his father had! – God damn, he's rich!

Once entered, a few workers rushed to their sides to offer a hand towards their luggage, and even escort them later on. Ten minutes were spent by Len for the check-in, and ten minutes for Miku to stare at the blonde, suspiciously.

Gosh, even the lift was amazing for words! The two ascended to the sixth floor. Miku, who was apparently breathlessly surprised to her surroundings, walked reluctantly. She wasn't surprised of the beauty in this hotel – not at all – rather, she wandered about the money they get to stay. For Len had told her; "We'll just use our budgets and payments from part-time job, okay?"- and she did. But the blonde. . . oh, fuck; he's mysterious.

The blonde noticed her fidgets, her shoulders tensed and grip of her hand was tight, palms sweaty. The blonde knew she was thinking about budgets, and almost did he smirk as if he did a devilry. Once they were inside their humble room, Len draped his arms across her shoulder, pulling her into a hug, and breathed;

"Don't worry about the money, I got plenty."

It did not change the fact of her concern at all. Instead, she tensed her shoulders much more – "But where the hell did you get that?!"

"Hmm, my father's business got very well recently."

Another question, "What kind of business?"

"CEO of shopping mall."

"HUH?"

Languidly, he exhaled a cloud of breathe, tightening his embrace. The two stumbled upon a vase, barely knocking it off, and sashayed to the bed. Almost in a daze, the blue-eyed pressed his forehead against Miku, and send kisses to her nose, cheeks and finally, lips. They stayed like that for a while, hugging and kissing on the bed. Neither realized their position; the blonde pinning Miku on the soft fabric case, and her long green hair sprawled across the mattress. Both heaved sighs of contentment.

Len's lips twitched open, and gave a low yawn, sleepy as it was. He climbed down to plop his body beside her, but still the arms stayed in the position. The tealette pulled a face; a glower of an unpleased emotion. But she kept her hand wrapped around his, as if pulling it for dear life. The twenty-year old male blinked, and smiled apologetically.

"How about a rest first? I'm dead tired over some kind of a crappy flight."

"But, Lenny. . .", she whined, acting rather spoiled, "I wanna go sightseeing! Sightseeing!"

He grimaced at the thought. Depending on his state, he was so close to drop dead by now. The cerulean-eyed male refused again, "This evening, I promised to bring you to Trevi Fountain, okay?"

"B-but. . ."

"Or you go alone."

If not for the cold in his tone, the teal would have to continue her complaints by then. But she didn't. Instead, the woman pursed her luscious lips before pouting. Her hands fixed the bun she had for a hairstyle, and pulled the hairband that kept her up-do at bay – and the locks fell into waves of bluish-green. She huffed at once, closing her eyes.

By then, the golden-haired male slept soundly on the nearly gargantuan bed that could fit another two people. Meanwhile, Miku took the opportunity to check out the place they will stay within two weeks. The room they stayed was a haven – it was Villa La Cupola – the largest suite in Italy. The tealette crept towards the high windows, and peered from the sheer, white curtains; finding out their suite overlooked towards Via Veneto, one of the most famous and expensive streets in Rome. The suite, was undoubtedly attractive, featuring a breath-taking frescoed Cupola inspired by Roma's Palaces and Villas of Renaissance, Baroque and Neo Classical times. The imposing dome, almost twelve meters high, had been entirely hand frescoed. The color scheme of red, gold and pale grey was chosen to give emphasis to the blue sky beyond the round windows at the top of the vaulted ceiling, as the tealette observed a further investigation. There was a study that connected from the living room, completely paneled in elegant Italian oak wood and equipped with state of the art audio visual technology. And followed by the living room, the tealette crept towards the dining part, and she also noticed a private kitchen that served the luxurious dining room which is dominated by a magnificent Murano glass chandelier that hung proudfully above, and an antique dining-table decorated with mosaic marble. Flabbergasted, the woman walked on, feet pacing steadily against marble – also found a wine cellar that kept an exclusive selection of vintage wine and champagne. Upon looking at the arrangement of wine, she squirmed in delight, and hastily ran to the other part of rooms. What's more; there was a private elevator and a marble staircase lead to the upper floor of the suite, with its own private fitness room, sauna, steam bath and a magnificent Pompeian style Jacuzzi pool with mosaic floors stretched afar, vaulted ceiling and frescoes recalling the atmosphere of ancient Roman baths. Miku also found a wide private terrace and balconies overlooking the magnificent panorama of the ancient city surround rooms on both floors of the Villa la Cupola.

Not that she realized, the girl bumped onto a recently awoke Len. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Mmm, where did you go? I missed you on bed. . .", the words drawled languidly on those thin lips, giving out waves of pleasure to the other lover. The teal-haired youth simpered, whipping her body to face her boyfriend. She closed her eyes, relaxing, as she replied the squeeze by cradling her arms on his neck.

"Just checking the whole room."

"Hmmm, nervous?"

The teal grunted upon the words, "Hell yeah. . ."

"Poor you."

Out of the blue, the sleepy blonde carried her around with the cuddle, twirling round and round. Miku kicked her feet up, screaming in pure joy and the giddy feeling that rose in her chest. She didn't even notice by the fact that Len was running back to the bedroom. Alas, the two landed on the matress once more. Usual for the blonde, he earned a few punches from the harsh woman he claimed his soon-to-be wife.

The tealette snorted, "CEO of a shopping mall, my ass. Why don't you tell me before?"

Eyes closed, the man droned in a lethargic demeanor; "Lazy."

"What was that?"

"Hmm, just say that I'm afraid that you'll love me because of my money," he cracked one eye opened, and fixed his gaze to the hues of summer lushes.

Upon hearing the reply, the Hatsune scoffed and punched him lightly on the chest. She looked up, her beautiful face marred the pout that was still too adorable to bear – "More like I'll hate you for that!", she breathed, "But if it's now. . . then. . . it's alright." Her face turned scarlet and she buried her face deeper to Len's chest, admiring how broad it was. The shirt he wore released a scent mixed from cinnamon and sweat.

"I'm glad then," Len grinned. The woman tilted her head to meet his gaze again, and the grin changed to one of that pompous smirk he held. "Mm, I feel like taking a bath first."

She snorted, "Go, then. You smell like sweat."

"Hmph, and for a second, I thought you love my smell."

"I do! But not sweat! They're nasty. . .", she pulled a dirty look across her face. Something that she's not a fan of; it would be excretion. And she wanted nothing from it too.

The taller youth pulled off their embrace, receiving a whine from the woman. His hand slid to his yellowish tresses, and hauled himself from the bed. Slow as a snail, the boy headed towards the staircase for a Jacuzzi bath. The man let himself wandered; I wonder which one is more relaxing? _Hugging Miku or Jacuzzi?_ – the man found himself snickering.

.

.

.

Jacuzzi was good, although it wasn't as good as Miku's touches, though it provided him with comfort. The blonde heaved a sigh of contentment; wearing nothing beneath the bubbly, warm water except his birthday suit; and the heat that pooled on his stomach. Icy blue fluttered shut, and the blonde leaned on the tub. It was soothing, the steamy water caressed his skin, massaging his muscles. It provided him time to think.

The blonde has one sole purpose on bringing her to Rome. The ring inside his duffel bag was still present, waiting for its fate to be around a certain woman's finger. Then, and only then; will the tealette become official his – for eternity – was what he thought.

Adjusting his position, Len dove himself in a pool of thoughts; _was it appropriate to propose her right now? What if she didn't like my ring? What if – _and so on with his concerns. Swallowing hard, the blue-eyed male rose from the tub, water sloshed like ocean waves and vapor steaming away. Just as he started to reach for a towel –

A particular female came rushing upstairs, and barged in, with a bubbly "Lenny!", and did he stumbled upon the floor – naked and surprised. Both jolted as they looked at each other. For seconds that seemed like eternity, Miku reeled away, shrieking and dashed helter-skelter back to the bedroom. Aggravated, the blonde snapped his eyes shut with a loud groan, one hand brought up to his face to hide from mere shame and embarrassment.

"Gosh, I should have guessed her idiocy."

Twenty minutes in exact, the blonde darted to the room; finding his girlfriend situated in the corner, and curled like a ball. He heard her sobs, and futile attempts to stop crying, a few mumbles and curses. Len released a cloud of breathe, shaking his head. The male found himself creeping closer and closer to the adorable lover of his.

One step, two steps, three – and he sprang forward to gave a slight squeeze around her neck. Miku shrieked, not of panic, but that of pure bliss. She turned around, summer eyes fluttered, before the female realized of Len's attire consisted of boxers. Once again, Miku reeled away with another scream;

"God, honey! Go wear something!"

The blonde stiffened, but later grunted in response; "Nah. . . I knew my body is your favourite."

"Not right now!" – Miku chortled, having Len's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her from behind – "Idiot, let me go!"

Grinning, Len snorted at the sentence, and once again tugging the poor woman out from her dark corner. Adjusting his arms, he wrapped them around her slim waist, and carried her to the air, for like the hundredth time of the day. Miku shouted and screamed, threshing her arms like a child, to no avail. Unable to do anything, she decided to just let it go.

They had been like this for years. Now, it seemed impossible for any women or men to separate the two of them. Not even Rin. They were like newly-weds, but indeed. . . they haven't reached that pace – yet.

When his arms began to sore, he put back Miku to the ground. The duo huffed and panted, but the blonde continued to pepper kisses around her face and jawline. But a hand stopped him from going further to the neck, and icy blue clashed through firm green. A smile ghosted over her face, not one of comfort, but merely something gleam with danger. The tealette – locks of green danced in a rhythm of gentle breeze, and the long lashes that smoothed over seafoam eyes – staggered herself from the blonde, a laugh like twinkle melodies to Len's ears. The woman ordered firmly, but there was still a glint of mischief in her velvet voice;

"Wear your clothes, darling," she paused to walk towards the staircase, and turned, "Or I won't let you hug me. . . _anymore_."

"Oh, don't you dare," Len mocked, eyeing the girl with sapphire shone in playful thoughts.

Miku rushed upstairs to take a quick shower, she's far too eager to have a relax bath, or too paranoid to enter the Jacuzzi tub. Once she stepped on the second level, the blonde rushed towards his duffel bag; pulling his V-neck shirt, Levi's jeans and a small, red box fitted for a ring. Almost hastily, he slid it into the Levi's pockets, happy as it was.

_Tonight, _the blonde lost himself in thoughts of euphoria.

. . .

Dark clouds rolled over the skies, marking the end of the day will soon to come. The duo roamed in the streets of Rome, hands gently clinging to each other as if for dear life. Currently, they were sated from dining at a decent restaurant – Enortica Barberini – a place not too expensive, but it was not too shabby either. In fact, Miku found comfort in the place, and the two have a fun conversation with the wise and friendly bartender, namely Simone. Filling themselves with scrumptious food, whilst they had small chatters and jocular talks, it was a fine feeling. And now, they strayed away in the foreign streets; feet hitting a steady pace against the concrete. Without warning, they led their own ways to Trevi Fountain.

Delighted, Miku gasped upon seeing the yellowish-golden statues and stones and gargoyles. Using her index finger, she pointed the popular site with a squeal. There were lots of people; tourists and Italians itself, couples especially. Len could see from afar – kids with reddened cheeks threshing their arms in the air, screaming in joy; women tossing coins to their backs, the silver landed into the clear pool with a splash; others taking photos.

The Fontana di Trevi – or Trevi Fountain – was the largest Baroque fountain in Rome and the most beautiful in the world. And indeed it was; with a façade made from travertine, statues of carrara marble lined perfectly with pride, and the travertine reef that was soaked with flowing water that came from God knows where. Overall, it reminded the blonde of a palace in Atlantis – but whatever – he never been to the Underground city before. Since it was close to night time, beneath the waters were lights that casted ethereal glows to the stones.

Those glows akin to the twinkles presented in the teal's eyes; she gawked at the fountain with jolly features, lips danced a merry smile as it parted slightly, and that moment clicked something in Len's head.

_Should I. . .?_

No, he didn't want to ruin the moment yet. But the urge was unavoidable – Len found himself leaning towards his lover – face inching closer to ghost his lips over her luscious, pink ones. Both embarrassment and surprised swirled in her emotions, but the tealette trusted him and let herself be kissed. The touch on the lips went further as she tiptoed, and with a peck, she parted against Len's lips. Instead of ranting, the girl stroked his cheeks, forest green orbs half-lidded.

"What's wrong?", the woman purred, ignoring the fact that they were amidst the crowd, a part of them, but contrast in actions.

Instead of a response, Len slowly reached his hands to the Levi's jeans, pulling out the little red box. Confused, Miku tipped her head to the left, sight glued to the unbeknownst.

But when Len opened the lid, and a ring situated inside – it wasn't just a normal ring – it was silver, small but seemingly refulgent to the tealette. Instantly, summer eyes widened and she gaped in surprise. The woman clasped her mouth with one hand; at the moment, words were thrown away, left forgotten. Miku endeavored to look calm, but failed miserably. The blonde, amused, knew what she would be saying – She would say "Oh my god" first, followed by a "yes" – was what he thought.

Alas, his predictions were contrast to the reality. . . –

"Len! This is so expensive!"

.

.

.

"Ah?", the blonde, astonished, looked at her with cerulean blue marking a shock expression.

Miku scowled, hands on hips, as she eyed the ring in suspicion. A tongue-lashing was followed soon after, unfortunately for Len; "Y'know, if you want to buy a holiday gift, you could buy something cheaper. And going to Italy is enough –"

Oh God. What a failure that was, Len frowned inwardly as icy blue pools squinted into a hardened glare. The blonde looked down with a glower.

"Miku."

"Wh-what. . .?", the tealette lowered her head, flocks of green shed her face, casting a silhouette that hid her eyes perfectly well.

With a huff, Len roughly grabbed the small silver – much to his disdain – and more of a shocking state to the woman – threw the ring right into the fountain, and it landed with a small splatter against the clear pool. And with that, Len turned his heel in an opposite direction, leaving poor Miku with a dumbfounded expression. A feeling that crossed her was between astonishment and mad; thus, the woman grabbed his shoulder.

"Why did you do that? You bought it, but you. . . –"

"Screw that, I was proposing you, naïve little bitch."

That words seemed to slap her. Hard. She widened her eyes at once. Gasping, the tealette laughed as she rocked her head to the back, when realization slapped her. . . like a bitch. She stifled her guffaw, soothing herself as she rubbed her painful chest. Soon after, the blonde found himself with a small tilt starting to dance its way to his lips. His gruff voice released a low chuckle. Of course, he can't bring himself hating her for her idiocy. Damn that woman.

"Idiot."

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't kn. . . Ahah. . . know," the woman sincerely apologized, and hugged the blonde with a tight squeeze. She looked back to the blue-eyed male, with eyes like a naughty cat acting curious, and her voice drawled quietly, "Propose me again, then."

"Hmm, no." – a grin touched his face, a Cheshire expression that seemed childlike to him – "Just seal it with a kiss."

Calmly, the tall male let go of her embrace. He reeled away from her for a few paces, before he went to the midst of the bustling crowd; the vibrant atmosphere turned an eerie silent as he yelled for attention, and when tourists and locals itself eyed him, he shouted –

"Tonight, I'm marrying this woman," – Len pointed towards the blushing tealhead who covered her face with her grey cardigan, but she simpered shyly towards the smiling people, a sign of congratulate – "But since I kind of threw away the ring into the fountain. . .", the crowd gasped, "I'll just seal our marriage with a kiss." And the male shuffled back to the teal, who brushed green strands from her reddened cheeks, the blush adorned her cheeks beautifully. Stroking her tresses with his slender fingers, the blonde leaned closer and sniffed the familiar, floral scent – pecking her lips for a short amount of time – before kissing her again. He slid his arms to her waist, carrying her as their lips locked into a blissful warmth. The crowd, they cheered and clapped, for witnessing a propose in the fountain. Well, that was rare –

But the kiss was what only mattered to them, right now. . .

It was more than enough.

* * *

**THE END**

**Cookie-chan : Oh my Gucci. . . I copied and paste! WHAT THE FUCK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT BUT ITALIAN STUFFS WAS HARD TO WRITE SO I COPY AND PASTE AND CHANGE THE SENTENCES! And I was aiming for 5k of words! But I'm so tired and I want to do other projects, so yeah!**

**Len : Or she's just lazy.**

**Miku : -nods like yeah-**

**Cookie-chan : Shaddup, you guys! –turns to crowds- I really appreciate all of your lovely reviews! It had been a fun journey, (lol, it's only 4 chapter, bitches) but this is my first time finishing a chapter-fiction. Cause, y'know. . .**

**Len : She's just lazy.**

**Cookie-chan : I'll only agree to that. So yeah, I'll give a golden cookie to those who review! And I'll give a quick teaser to Secret Of A False Lover soon, but before that I'll make a onesyot based on the song HEAVEN first. Tata, you guys! See you in other stories! You can take a quick summary in my profile! /wink harshly**

**-Mozu The Cookie Spirit. . .**

**OUT!**

**Brought to you by InsanityProductions101**


End file.
